


Discovery

by destihecker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kind of fluffy, M/M, rated because of implied sexual content i guess?, this is the shortest fanfic i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/destihecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers Cas and Dean's relationship. Um, that's pretty much it! Super short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Sam rushed to his brother’s bedroom. He’d just found some new information on a possible shapeshifter case, and was more than eager to share.

He threw the door open without a second thought.

“Hey, Dean, I-”

Sam froze, quickly shielding his eyes. “Okay, did not need to see that. Um, I guess, I just wanted to let you guys know that I came across something that may help us on the case. Um, I’ll give you the details later. Bye.”

With a huff, the younger brother tossed the door shut.

Still, he couldn’t help but smile when he heard Dean and Castiel laughing hysterically behind it.

“I’m happy for you two,” Sam called as made his way back to his research.


End file.
